There are numerous steps in the development of a novel, desirable plant germplasm through plant breeding. Plant breeding can begin with the analysis and definition of problems and weaknesses of the current germplasm (e.g., seeds or plant tissue), the establishment of breeding goals, and the establishment of breeding objectives. Then, a germplasm that possess the traits to meet the breeding goals can be selected. The purpose of such plant breeding can be to create an improved combination of desirable traits from multiple parental germplasms in a single variety.
Barley, a type of plant than can be bred, is an important and valuable field crop. Barley breeders seek to develop stable, high yielding barley varieties that are agronomically sound and have good grain quality for its intended use. Barley varieties may differ from each other in one or more traits and can be classified and differentiated according to the specific traits they possess. For example, barley can be two-rowed or six-rowed, which refers to the number and positioning of kernels on the spike (otherwise known as the head). Barley can also be classified as spring barley or winter barley, referring to the growth habit, or by the adherence of hulls on the seed, or by the type of starch in the seed. Additionally, barley varieties can be differentiated based on grain yield, lodging, spike attitude, structural growth habits, and flag leaf shape and length. Additional traits may also differentiate various barley lines.